101 Things I'm not Allowed To Do at Cahill Reunion
by Luckyinluv
Summary: A Cahill Reunion turns into a disaster because of one list. By Who? DAN!
1. Dan's Idea

**Hey guys this is my new story. Hope you like it. There are a lot of stories like this, but there aren't any in this fandom, so I thought I'd make one. Hope you like it.**

**Me:Lets see who shall do the disclaimer today?**

**Mailman: I have PM's for Luckyinluv. I she here?**

**Me:Mailman why don't you do the disclaimer.**

**Mailman:You don't own anything except of these PM's. Where should I put them?**

**Me:In my inbox. Duh!**

**Dan's .**

It's that time of the year again.

The time I'm going to die.

The time I'm going to die a very tragic death.

"Dan", Amy came into the room, "All the guests are here already. We're all waiting for you."

I put on a green hoodie since it was freezing and I dragged myself down to the Great Hall of big portraits of random people I have never met.

I entered the Great Hall and slumped down in the closest chair.

Amy walked onto the table which was made a stage for the day. She smiled brightly at Ian and Natalie Cobra, Einstein times 3**(The Starlings**, the Buffs**(Holts)**, the Wiz**(Jonah)**, the Frenemy**(Alistair)** and Romeo-in-glasses**(Evan).**

"Everyone, Welcome to the Annual Cahill 3 week gathering."

When she said that, I thought of an evil plan.

An evil plan worthy of a Evil Grammy Award.

I thought of a list.

_**150 things I'm not allowed to do at Cahill Reunions.**_

**That's it for now. Tell me if I should continue of just stop. Send reviews and rules.**

**Love**

**~Luckyinluv**


	2. Rules 1 to 6

**Here's the next chapter. And wow 8 reviews in one chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>1.I will not throw Nellie iPod away in the trash.<strong>

_The Holts are so messy. And I had to get trash duty today of all days._

That was Ned's only thought as he was putting away stuff into the garbage bag. Without noticing what he was doing, he picked up Nellie's iPod and...threw it in the garbage bag. He disposed the garbage bag into the trash can outside.

_**Five Hours Later**_

Ned awoke on a wooden stool in a dark room.

"Finally. You're awake. You're the only one left to ask."

_Is it the VESPERS!_

A flashlight was turned on and pointing at him. He could now see Nellie.

"Ned. WHERE IS MY iPOD!"

The next morning they found Ned furiously digging through the trash chute, throwing garbage everywhere, including an old open bottle of Coke at Ian's face.

* * *

><p><strong>'s not a good idea to wake up everyone at 3:00 am. Screaming, 'THE VESPERS ARE COMING'.<strong>

"THE VESPERS ARE COMING!"

Dan screamt and sat down on a chair to see the sight.

The Kabras ran down. Apparently, Ian has a jumper with the same design as his boxers. He was carrying a pillow. Natalie came with her hair looking like a rats nest, clutching a Prada purse.

Jonah ran down wearing gold pajamas and a white T-Shirt with The Wiz written on it in gold. He was carrying a GIANT teddy bear.

The Starlings dashed down each wearing a PJ's with a shiny test-tube on them. Sinead was carrying a hair-brush, which Natalie grabbed, and gave her the purse. Ned and Ted were each carrying a fruit basket.

Alistair came down as fast as he could wearing a robe with burritos printed all over it. He was swinging his cane like a mad-man.

Evan ran down wearing normal blue PJ's but he was carrying a base-ball bat.

The Holts actually hopped down wearing purple nightgowns and PJ's. They all were carrying pots and pans. Incase you were wondering there room is near the kitchen.

Amy ran down wearing a green nightgown and she was carrying a dart-board.

They all looked around, realized that they were being pranked and glared at me.

Then they all started to chase me with whatever they had in their hands.

Fiske walked in and stood there staring at all of us. I wouldn't blame him.

Jonah was chasing me rapping, clutching a GIANT teddy bear, Ian is beating me up with a pillow, Natalie is in a corner, in front of a mirror, talking to herself, combing her hair, Amy and Evan were trying to kill me with a dart-board and a baseball bat. The Starlings trying to calculate how long it takes for Hamilton to devour one whole fruit basket. Alistair was still swinging his cane like a mad-man. The Holts, except of Hammy, were giving us background music made by pots and pans.

Fiske just looked around and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>3.I shall not take a picture of the above and post it on Face Book.<strong>

"Everybody smile."

They all looked here and I snapped a picture capturing everything. I ran to my room with everyone behind me and locked the door. They were yelling at me while I uploaded it onto Face Book. It 's safe to say that I'M DEAD!

* * *

><p><strong>4.I shall not tell Evan to read a red book, written by Peter Lerangis, which has 156 pages.<strong>

Ian was pinned to a wall by Evan. Natalie entered the room and saw the red book.

"Oh. Best of luck Ian." And then she bounced out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>5.I shall not introduce Ian to Kurt.<strong>

"Hey Ian, hadn't Kurt just come."

Ian hid a dart gun behind his back.

"Yes. He just **dropped** by to say hi."

"Oh."

Amy left the room, not noticing the lump outside the window.

* * *

><p><strong>6.I shall not introduce anyone to 'Potter Puppet Pals:The Mysterious Ticking Noise.'<strong>

Nellie stared at the scene in front of her.

** Cahill. Cahill. Fiske Cahill**

** Cahill. Cahill. Fiske Cahill**

** Ned Starling.**

** Cahill. Cahill. Fiske Cahill**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Cahill. Fiske Cahill**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Cahill. Dan. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Cahill. Dan. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Amy. Cahill. Dan. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill. Amy.**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Amy. Cahill. Dan. Amy. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill. Amy.**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Amy. Cahill. Dan. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill. Amy.**

** Evan Tolliver, Evan Tolliver Ooh! Evan Tolliver Evan Tolliver, Yeah**

** Evan Tolliver, Evan Tolliver Ooh! Evan Tolliver, Evan Tolliver, Thats Me!**

** Ned Starling!**

Fiske and Evan started to fight...

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

** Cahill. Evan**

...and were stopped by Ned jumping up in between, only wearing his boxers.

** Ned Starling!**

** ...Amy!**

** Ned Starling**

** Cahill. Dan. Amy. Cahill. Dan. Fiske Cahill. Dan Cahill. Amy.**

** Evan Tolliver. I'm Evan Tolliver. I'm Evan Tolliver. Evan Evan Tolliver.**

** Singing a song, All day long,**

** At the Mansion.**

Everyone went out and Nellie thought it was over but...

** Ian Kabra, Ian Kabra,**

** Ian-Ian Kabra**

** Kabra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Review with rules!<strong>


	3. Rules 6 to 15

**7.I shall not get Natalie the wrong perfume bottle.**

Natalie had asked *cough* threatened *cough* Dan to get her a bottle of some Prada perfume. So now here I am. In a Prada store. Surrounded by people who are crazy. I mean, $1070, just for a dress. I walk to the perfume section and...

...oh no. There are over a gazillion bottles. Which one is the correct one?

A snooty saleswomen walks up to me.

"Can I help you."

Her voice sounds funny. Like a person who has inhaled helium.

"I need a Prada-something perfume in a bottle which looks like a swan or somethin'."

"It's somethin**g** little boy, and here is the perfume. It's on sale so you can get it for $175."

I gave her the money, grumbling and went to the counter. There were two bottles there. Pradalicious and Pradalily. They both were shaped like swans. I guess she wants Pradalily. I took the bottle and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Home<strong>_

"Daniel Arthur Cahill!"

I groaned, "For the last time it's D to the freakin' A to the flippin' N!"

"Fine **Daniel. **You got me the wrong perfume! Pradalily was made 3 weeks back! Pradalicious is new!"

And so Natalie proceeded to give me a lecture on the history of perfume. Fun,right. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>8.I shouldn't be within 20 miles of Jonah while he is having a shower.<strong>

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down..."_

I knocked on the door.

"Jonah are you singing 'Hot & Cold'?"

Then I remembered that the doors were sound-proof, but only from inside.

"_I-I love you like a love song baby..."_

Dan slowly backed away.

* * *

><p><strong>9.I shouldn't call Amy a player.<strong>

"Amy you're such a player!"

"Excuse me Dan."

"I mean, Ian, Kurt and now Evan. Whose heart will you break next?"

"Who's Kurt?" Evan came out of the kitchen, only hearing the last bit of the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>10. In response to Evan's question, I shouldn't give him a goldish-brown book with 190 pages.<strong>

"Hey Dan, where's Kurt?"

"Amy, between Ian and Evan, Kurt is lost forever." **(A/N:I imagine him saying this like Voldemort. You know, that soft, sarcastic voice)**

"Um. Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>11.I shouldn't question Alistair on his whereabouts or about his business.<strong>

"So Alistair where have you been?"

Hamilton was just trying to make conversation with his polar-opposite.

Unfortunately the answer wasn't one that he had expected.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you I will have to kill you."

Hammy thought that he was joking, but he was serious.

"Oh. Um. What's the latest flavor of your microwavable burrito."

He had to deal with a crying Alistair for an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>12.I am not allowed to bribe Ned to tell Natalie that she's getting wrinkles.<strong>

"Hey Ned, buddy. Will you do a little job for me."  
>"Why?"<br>"You see, there's this list..."  
>And so I got a partner to help me with the list<p>

_**1 hour later**_

"I will kill you Ned Starling."

_**That night.**_

"Aaa...Natalie whats on your face."

She didn't even look up from Teen Vogue.

"It's a Periwinkle Lake Coral Exfoliating Face-Mask with Vitamin C. Duh!"

* * *

><p><strong>13.I shouldn't introduce Nellie to the amazing world of Fan-fiction.<strong>

"OMG! Dan since when do you and Natalie like each other *Dan and Natalie faint*. And Evan your a Vesper!*Evan and Amy faint.*. And, OMG! Ian, I didn't know you are gay. *Ian faints* and Hamilton and Jonah, I didn't know that you all like Amy. *Hammy and Jonah faint while whispering, "She's like my sister." or "A-Dawg and me? Not cool."

* * *

><p><strong>14.I shouldn't let Dan bring a skunk into the house.<strong>

"Hey Dan. Why the Newton do you have a skunk?"

"Didn't you read the latest rule?"

I said rolling my eyes.

"No I didn't. Hey, where'd the skunk go?"

They heard a scream from Natalie's room and ran up. Natalie was on her bed hiding behind a pillow and opposite her there was a mean, stinking machine. The skunk was 'stinkifying' Natalie's perfumes, A Prada bag that was out and...a Louis Vuitton dress. Oh No.

"I'm so dead."

* * *

><p><strong>15.I shouldn't tell Alistair that there is a Microwavable Burrito with Bananas in them, in the Ekat part of the mansion.<strong>

"I'm getting too old for this sort of stuff, but Burritos with Bananas..."

He looked around for a while and then turned around to see his biggest fear in the doorway. In the doorway was...a rat!

He shrieked and started running, ignoring the sounds of test-tubes falling. He ran out of the room. The room was black with soot and there was a small fire in a corner, but most importantly, Ned, Ted and Sinead's journals were burnt to crisp. They weren't too happy to hear this. Lets just say that Alistair has a new hit from his old friend, Nellie's backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Thanks Snowfire, a anonymous reviewer for the ideas for rule number 14. and 15. REVIEW! <strong>


	4. Rules 16 to 21

**Hey guys I hope you like this. Story Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>16. I shouldn't under <span>any<span> circumstances give Eisenhower the keys to the command center alarm clock.**

*Alarm ringing throughout the house*

Dan banged his head against the bed.

_Wait...bed ?_

I'm on the floor, under my bed with a Unidentified Food Objects. What a great way to start the morning. I looked at the time.

"WHO IN THE NAME OF FREAKING NINJA TURTLES IS WAKING ME UP AT FREAKING 5 O' CLOCK!" The exclamation mark is a understatement.

So I got out of bed, and went down the marble staircase. I still think that we should've put a skateboarding ramp. Anyway, Eisenhower was marching with his family behind him. The rest of the Cahills were looking around and rubbing their eyes.

"Left. Left. Left Right Left. ATTENTION!"

Wow he's louder then me!

Amy looked around and said, "Who gave Eisenhower the keys to the command center alarm clock."

Everyone looked at me.

I tried to act like an innocent kid but...lets just say that vegetables make amazing weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>17. Giving Arnold a bath with an open door is never a good idea.<strong>

"Come here buddy."

Ned was trying the friendly to get Arnold the friendly way.

"Arnold get your lazy ass down here and into the f***ing bathroom!"

Dan was trying the...Hamilton way.

Guess which one Arnold answered to?

If you say Ned you are so wrong.

Arnold appeared behind Ned and barked.

Ned did the manliest thing possible...He ran away.

So Dan dragged Arnold to the bathroom not paying attention to the open door.

While giving him a bath, Dan ran out of soap and went to the storage rom to get some. The door was still wide open.

Ian walked in and locked the door. He turned around to see, ARNOLD!

"AAAAAA..."

* * *

><p><strong>18. I'm not allowed to proclaim a 'Hug Mary-Holt Day'.<strong>

"Ned, what the heck are you doing?"

Mary-Holt was seriously weirded out.

"Duh. It's hug Mary-Holt Day."

Ned said in a hitch-hiker voice.

* * *

><p><strong>19. I shouldn't, no matter how temped I get, see what goes on in the lab during lunch breaks.<strong>

"Ned where are you hiding?"

Ned and I were playing hide and seek. He's an expert at it.

I went towards the lab and heard noises.

It's either a robber or Ned. I grabbed a base-ball bat and went inside.

What was inside was nothing what I had expected, Sinead was sitting on the counter, Hamilton was standing next to her and...they were MAKING OUT!

In my surprise, I dropped the bat on my foot, which caused me to jump around, which caused me to crash into a cupboard, which made a BIG glass ball fall on my head, which caused me to faint.

And guess what, they were STILL making out!

* * *

><p><strong>20. I shouldn't tell the butler about the list.<strong>

"Sir is this the paper you were looking for?" *hair flip*

Charles, my butler is awesome. I mean, he is after all 32. That's not super duper old.

"Charlie, man thanks so much."

"I hope you don't mind sir, but I couldn't help but notice the title of the list."

And so Ned and I got a new partner to work on the list. A butler who loves to flip his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>21.I'm not allowed to host 'A Very Cahill Musical.'<strong>

**Nellie's P.O.V.**

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Children..."

"Um. Charlie, who the heck are you talking to? I'm the only one here. And I'm late for an interview."

I started to rush out but Charlie pulled me back to the room and then tied me to a chair.

"Lets begin AVCM. Part 3. That means...Korea!"

"Um. Don't you mean AVPM?"

"No. No I don't."

He flipped his hair and walked away.

The room became dark.

A single spotlight blinked onto the stage.

Amy and Ian were there, and Ian was telling Amy to relax and have fun,

"Amy come into the maze, it'll be fun,

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, __  
><em>_Things you swear you'll do before you die, __  
><em>_It's the city of love that waits for you, __  
><em>_But you're too damn scared to fly._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, __  
><em>_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.__  
><em>_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, __  
><em>_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

Apparently, Jonah directed it and didn't want full songs, only important verses.

I'm still bored._  
><em>

Amy considered it, and held out a coin, she flipped it.

"Heads I go, Tails I don't"

"Tails. Hm. See you later Amy."

He leaves and Amy sighs,

"Why does he make me feel like that?"

_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
>I watch you talk, you didn't notice<br>I hear the words but all I can think is  
>We should be together<br>Every time you smile, I smile  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<em>

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby_  
><em>Don't be afraid to<em>  
><em>Jump then fall<em>  
><em>Jump then fall into me<em>  
><em>Be there, never gonna leave you<em>  
><em>Say that you wanna be with me too<em>  
><em>So I'm a stay through it all<em>  
><em>So jump then fall<em>

_I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
><em>You got the keys to me<em>  
><em>I love each freckle on your face, oh<em>  
><em>I've never been so wrapped up, honey<em>  
><em>I like the way you're everything I ever wanted<em>

_I had time to think it oh, over_  
><em>And all I can say is come closer<em>  
><em>Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me<em>  
><em>Cause Every time you smile, I smile<em>  
><em>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you.<em>

Ian runs back screaming, and the set changes. It's a library set.

Alistair is looking at everyone,

"Try to get information. Best of luck."

Amy finds a book and points at a page.

The Scene changes. Now they're in a forest.

"Amy put the coin in the mouth."

She puts a coin in a weird bald rat-like thing. The ground shakes and everyone runs around and crouches down. Amy's still standing there and Ian pushes her down.

Ian kisses her and the song Firework starts playing  
><em><em>Cause baby you're a firework<br>____Come on show 'em what your worth  
><em>___Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
><em>___As you shoot across the sky-y-y__

_Baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>  
><em>You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own.<em>

The next scene was in a cave, They found gold and Dan got the words Lake Tash from the mirror. "I'm sorry cousins but we have to leave." The cave door shut down and Amy ran to the door and started to cry while Dan and Alistair tried to find a way to exit the cave,

_I should know that  
>you're no good for me<em>

__Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>_

"Amy we found a way to escape." So then they went out from the cave and started dancing in front of it.

__We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true<em>_

_Together, together, together everyone_  
><em>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<em>  
><em>Together, were there for each other every time<em>  
><em>Together together come on lets do this right<em>

Then everyone came on the stage and bowed. What they didn't realize was that Nellie had passed out during the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Please give some ideas. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially the musical.**


	5. Rules 22 to 29

**22. I shouldn't lock Ian and Saladin in a room together**

Ian had been given the job of feeding a blood-thirsty, venomous beast. Yes it was Saladin. Anyway, he entered the room and heard a click behind him. He turned around and the door was SHUT!

He tried the lock but it was locked.

"COME ON DAN. FOR THE SAKE OF ARMANI, OPEN THE DOOR!"

He waited and...nothing. Not a single word.

He cautiously approached the Cat and threw a treat it's way. Obviously Saladin took it as an insult and snarled at Ian. Saladin jumped at him and his clothes were now held together with a single thread.

* * *

><p><strong>23. I shouldn't tell Sinead that Evan is a better code-cracker<strong>

"Okay. Now for the final question. Crack this code."

Dan went up to a board and wrote something on it : Buubdl bu ebxo.

Two buzzers sounded.

"Attack at dawn." They both said it simultaneously.

"I said it first!"

"No you didn't!"

And that fight went on for another 8 hours.

Why are they fighting?

Simple. Because Natalie told Sinead that Evan is the 'most adorable and smarticle code-cracker' on this planet.

* * *

><p><strong>24.I shouldn't tell the Starling twins to make a toilet that sings, "Do you see what I see?" every time someone sits down.<strong>

Mary-Holt was weirded out. That punk gave her a HUG. A freaking HUG. Who in their right minds would give her a HUG.

She ran to the bathroom. She had to pee.

"_Do you see what I see?"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>24. Ned and the Butler shouldn't "kidnap" Dan and Natalie in a cave.<strong>

"So Charlie do you have the car."

Charlie did a hair flip.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

We grabbed Natalie and Dan who were sleeping on the couch. They had fallen asleep watching a movie. Dan's arm was around Natalie and she was snuggling against him.

If Sinead was here she would've said Awwwwww.

"Awwwwww."

"Sinead! What're you doing here?"

"Well I saw some list and I came down on a hunch. Anyway, they look so cute."

"Cuter than Hamilton?"

She blushed.

After an hour of fighting about who was cuter, Sinead helped us to move them into the car, and then we drove to the mountainside cave.

When they woke up, they screamt so loud, that China woke up. Literally. Fiske was boarding a flight back from China and he heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>26. I shouldn't lock Ian, Evan, and Kurt in a room with book 3, 7, and 11. Video tape what happens.<strong>

Ian, Kurt and Evan woke up to silence. There's never silence with Dan around. Wonder what happened. They were in a room that was blank. Except of **3** books. Having nothing else to do, they started reading it.

_**After the 3**__**rd**__** book.**_

"Ian! Why did you do that to Amy. I'm going to tell Natalie to tell Dan to tell Amy to tell Saladin to KILL YOU! -Evan's reaction.

"What a romantic story. Ian why did you leave her. You both could be Couple of the Decade."-Kurt's Reaction.

_**After 7th book.**_

I picked up a dagger and started to chase Kurt around with it.-Evan

Ian's Reaction-Read above.

_**After 11th book.**_

"I know that Amy liked me more than she ever liked you!"-Ian's reaction

"So you know Amy?"-Kurt's Reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>27.I shouldn't tell Charlie that his Hair-Flip is nothing compared to the Bieber Flip.<strong>

Charles was just walking around the mansion, flipping his hair every 3 steps.

"Charlie, Why the heck do you do that flip? It's not as cool as the Bieber Flip."

"JUSTIN BIEBER IS AN UGLY PERSON WHO IS A NERD!"

Dan had to deal with a crying Charlie for an hour until the doorbell rang.

Amy and Sinead opened it and started to squeal.

Justin Bieber walked into the room and said,

"Who called ME a NERD!"

* * *

><p><strong>28.I'm not allowed to have a 'Hair flip Competition.'<strong>

"Okay. Now flip it with feeling. You're mad."

They both flip their hair

"Great! Now you're sad"

They both flip their hair

"Awesome. Now you're...(continue for 3 hours)"

* * *

><p><strong>29. It isn't a good idea to give everyone Godly Parents.<strong>

The Starling Triplets walked by.

"Hey Dan."

"ATHENA!"

They stared at him for a minute then left.

"DANIEL! Where is my pink, diamond-encrusted laptop?"

"APHRODITE!"

"Huh?"

Ian came in holding a bag,

"Natalie, your laptop is in my bag."

"APOLLO!"

Dan walked away and Hamilton ran up to them looking mad.

"Anyone has seen Dan. He insulted me. He called me an ARES! What the Heck does that mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating but I was really busy in school work. Does anyone know how to make an easy inside view of the Pyramid of Giza? Review and send some ideas!<strong>


	6. Rules 30 to 36

**So I finally stopped being lazy and got down to writing. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's awfully short but please bear with me. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>30. If my name is Natalie, I shouldn't keep my wallet in my room, under my pillow, guarded by a purple toy dog.<strong>

OMG! They have a Prada AND a Louis Vuitton AND a Gucci AND a Guess in this mall. I'm in heaven. Lets see, Prada Winter collection(ugh no, that's so last month!), Dan with my purse giggling like a maniac, Guess sunglasses, Gucci purse...wait. Back up. Dan with my purse giggling like a maniac?

"DANIEL! What the Gucci are you doing with MY PURSE!"

He looked frightened and spun on his heel.

"Um. Natalie you see I was just um. Protecting your purse from an evil purple monster! Yeah that's all i got."

* * *

><p><strong>31. Never ask who's older- Ned, Ted or Sinead.<strong>

"Hey," Dan greeted. "Which one of you is older?"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"You're wrong. I'm the OLDEST!"

Suddenly, punches were being blown and test-tubes were being broken.

* * *

><p><strong>32. I shouldn't no matter what happens draw on the lab smart-board.<strong>

"So, gentlemen. We have found a safe and certain cure of blindness."

Sinead addressed the filled lab and motioned to Ned and Ted ,who by the way were still fighting about who's older, to turn on the smart-board while the butler, who had come into the room,with snacks gave them to everyone.

"And here it is...AAAAAAAA!"

The smart-board document was covered in squiggles and graffiti. Ned and Ted started to laugh, Sinead fainted and Charlie...flipped his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>33.I shouldn't, no matter how tempted, call 'Natan' the It Couple.<strong>

"Natalie, for the last freaking time! It's DAN! Can't you pronounce a single syllable!"

"I don't care! It's a name as stupid as you."

Their banter was interrupted by Madison squealing, "Aww...you both are **the **It Couple."

That led to the death of three curtains, one couch and one full room. Charlie started crying! It was his hair-spray storage room.

* * *

><p><strong>34. Don't 'accidentally' fill Ian's perfume bottle with red snapper juice.<strong>

"Ned, thanks for the juice."

"Your Welcome. Why did you need it?"

"*Evil laugh*"

"Okay..."

_**After 3 hours**_

Ian was seriously scared.

5 cats were trailing him, Saladin being one of them. He turned around to face his biggest fear...only to have the cats tear his suit! They started chasing him and he ran away.

Dan came to Ian and asked him innocently, "Ian. Why are you wearing a perfume that smells like red snapper?"

* * *

><p><strong>35.I'm not allowed to give Dan a bagful of skittles.<strong>

_Due to Ian's complaint, this has been removed. He is humiliated because he was beaten up by barbie dolls wearing pink sparkly dresses. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>36. Fiske is not to be referred to as 'Grace's long-lost, goth and emo brother'.<strong>

"Sup Grace's long-lost, goth and emo brother."

"Care to repeat that Ned." Fiske replied with a knife in his hand.

"N-No S-Sir."

"Much better."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Send reviews and ideas!<strong>


	7. Rules 37 to 50

**Hey guys. Long time, no chapter. Can you read my new one-shot? It's an Evamy story. Anyway, I present to you...THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's P.O.V.<strong>

**37. Never try to read Natalie's diary.**

*Dan's walking and starts to hum the Pink Panther Theme Song*

"Hey kiddo. Why are you holding a diary in your hand?"Nellie popped out of nowhere.

_Caught_

"It's Natalie's. I took it from her room and I'm going to my room to read it."

"Oh I'm joining you. This will be classic."

_But I'm a ninja...and she isn't_

"Sorry Nellie. Ninjas only."

She put a hand on her hip and stared at me.

"Are you questioning **my** ninja skills?..."

_Wow. She looks MAD!_

"...'cause if you are."

She gave me a kick where it hurts the most. She then walked away.

"Oh and I saw the list and I'm a part of it."

Seeing my reluctant expression she said,

"You don't have a choice."

**38. Never, EVER question Nellie's Ninja skills.**

* * *

><p><strong>39. Even if I think that Natalie looks good without makeup, I shouldn't throw all of her makeup away.<strong>

"DANIEL ARTHUR TRENT! Where's all my makeup."

I shrugged.

"You look better without it."

She blushed. Then she got angry all over again,

"I don't care! They were over $9870 worth of makeup. I need foundation or at least my strawberry lip-"

I cut her off. By my lips.

And get this. She kissed me back.

* * *

><p><strong>40. I shouldn't awww at the above scene.<strong>

"Awww..." Amy, Sinead, Madison and Reagan said in unison.

"Oh come on. Is there any privacy?"

* * *

><p><strong>41. I shouldn't tell everyone that Natalie and Dan kis-made out.<strong>

"Natalie made out with Dan!" Ned shouted.

Ian fainted, Hamilton shrugged, Fiske started to laugh and Charlie...flipped his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>42. I shouldn't Prank Call the Vespers.<strong>

"Oh this will be fun." Madison exclaimed to her twin.

"Oh yes it will." Reagan replied with a smirk.

They picked up a secure phone and dialed a number. A cheery businesswoman picked up the phone.

"Hello, you're talking to Mia from Alive Preserves. How may I help you?" **(A/N:Alive Preserves is an anagram of 'Vespers are Evil'.) **

"Hello. We have shipped your order of a thousand bottles of mustard and it should arrive in about 3 hours. The order is non-refundable and the mustard will expire in three days. Thank you for ordering from the Nile Express **(Spoof of Amazon) **. Thank you!"

And we cut the phone, not before hearing this-

"What the heck did Bob order now?"

* * *

><p><strong>43. I shouldn't talk like an old detective movie.<strong>

"Hey Dan. Why are all the lights off ? And why the heck are you wearing white paint?"

"Ned entered the room, looking for me. He seems confused, perhaps too confused.

Ned leaves the room looking scared. Of what? Is there a mystery?

A black-haired beauty twirled into the room, screaming at me because I physically attacked her with my lips. I denied such queries and sent her out, but not without another kiss..."

* * *

><p><strong>44. I shouldn't trust Hamilton with cooking.<strong>

"Ugh. I gonna go throw up!"

"Call 911. Natalie's fainted."

"Hamilton are we your lab-rats or something."

"THIS FOOD SUCKS."

"This taste's worse than mom's cooking, and that's saying something!"

* * *

><p><strong>45. Exchanging Natalie and Madison's wardrobe isn't a good idea.<strong>

Natalie examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light purple jumpsuit and SNEAKERS! Ugh. And the sneakers didn't even have diamonds!

Madison came in wearing a denim mini-skirt, a green tank-top and green ballet flats.

"Natalie, are you going to help me in killing Dan or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's P.O.V.<strong>

**45. I shouldn't give Natalie the key to the Holt twin's bedroom.**

"Natalie, so now that you're on the list, you have to do something evil." Dan spoke with a smirk, waiting to see his girlfriend's plan.

Hm. Lets see evil...pimples...ugly...weird... "Can I have the keys to Madison and Reagan's room please?"

I asked in an angelic voice.

Dan shrugged and handed over the keys.

* * *

><p><strong>46. Natalie isn't allowed to have <em>some <em>makeup artists break into the twins' room at midnight.**

"Come on Chelsea. Grab the kit Maria. Don't forget to get the clothes Ashlyn."

* * *

><p><strong>47. Giving the Holt Twins makeovers will make them kill you.<strong>

Reagan woke up in the morning and felt something on her face. She walked to the mirror.

Her hair was bouncy and was left open with a purple hairband. Her eyelashes were enhanced and she had a bit of eyeshadow. She had pink blush on her cheeks and not a freckle was in sight. To top it of she was wearing a purple knee-length, full-sleeved dress.

Want to know her reaction:

"*Enter description of the loudest scream here*"

* * *

><p><strong>48. Revenge isn't to be taken on Natalie. Anyone who attempts to do so, BEST OF LUCK!<strong>

"Madison! Reagan!"

They entered the room and stifled a laugh. Natalie's hair was bright blue, her face had enough powder to last her for a century and she was wearing a 'beautiful' bright orange full-length dress with dull blue and green stars on it.

"Natalie! Don't you look...cute."'

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's P.O.V.<strong>

**49. Arnold isn't a Pokemon in disguise.**

I threw a red and white ball on a very confused dog.

"ARNOLDCHU! I choose you!"

* * *

><p><strong>50.I shouldn't dye Ian's hair.<strong>

"DAN! You come hear right now."

I walk into the room slowly and start to giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh. And then the laugh turned into me rolling on the floor.

Want to know why?

Ian's hair was a bright green color with yellow and purple spots in random areas.

"Don't worry Ian. It'll come out in a four days...or was it four weeks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it guys. And please check out my one-shot-'10 ways to know you're in LOVE'.<strong>


	8. Ruler 51 to 60

**51.I'm not allowed to do the laundry.**

"La la la la la la sing a stupid song. La la la la la la kill smurfs the whole day long."

"Dan, what's up with the song?"

I looked at Ned and threw a pile of clothes on him.

"I put the white's in the washing machine. So I'm getting bored and that stupid song is stuck in my head. That's your share."

Ned sighed and went to the washing machine. He stared at it as if there was a Pokemon in it.

"Um. D-Dan. Why are Ian's suits pick?"

"Um...I might have accidentally put my red sock in it?"

* * *

><p><strong>52.I'm not allowed to bring spray paint into the garage.<strong>

**_Midnight_**

"Natalie, did you get the spray-paint?"

"Dan. Do you seriously doubt your awesome girlfriend?"

**_7am_**

5 jaws dropped in horror at the scene before them.

Hamilton's army truck was a glittery purple!

Ian's gold Mercedes was neon pink!

Evan's blue Mustang was a bright mixture of colors!

Sinead's red Porsche was a dark muddy brown!

And Amy's silver BMW convertible was white...with pink hearts!

Everyone started to scream.

"Why does Amy get hearts on hers?"

Everyone stared at Hamilton, who shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>53.I'm not allowed to touch random buttons.<strong>

*Glass chandelier falls*

"Oops."

* * *

><p><strong>54. I shouldn't re-enact the Boston Tea-Party.<strong>

"DAN! Why the heck is there Tea in the pool and all the bath-tubs!"

I acted innocent under Amy's glare.

"It's for academic purposes! And the pool wasn't big enough for 37598 kilograms of tea!"

* * *

><p><strong>55. I'm not allowed to activate the security system.<strong>

Ned and I were watching the security cameras. Suddenly a movement caught our eye. Someone was walking up the driveway with a big box. Without thinking, I pressed the button and an alarm ran throughout the mansion.

I watched as the man fell into a newly-opened piranha-infested pool, was chased by tigers and finally made it to the door, where everyone was waiting for him with a base-ball bat.

I zoomed in and noticed some pizza cartons in his bag.

_Oops._

I ran down as fast as I could.

"GUYS! THAT'S THE FREAKING PIZZA MAN!"

Everyone noticed the pizza-y smell.

Sinead stepped forward, "Okay. WHO activated the security system?"

* * *

><p><strong>56.I'm not allowed to write fake love-letters.<strong>

"Ian! What the hell is this!"

A very angry Amy and a furious Evan stormed into the room.

I took the note from them.

_Dear Amy, _

_ Please dump Evan. I love you. You are my Juliet. You are my love. Come back to me. I'll do anything for you._

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue_

_Korea was crazy_

_But I still want you._

_~Lots of Love,_

_ Ian._

No-one noticed Dan and Natalie giggling.

**57. I'm not allowed to copy signatures**

* * *

><p><strong> Potter spells don't work.<strong>

"DAN! You broke my spectacles."

Evan ran into the CCC screaming.

I calmly looked at him and waved a big, brown stick, "Oculus Reparo."

* * *

><p><strong>59. Sinead shouldn't bribe me to test-out inventions.<strong>

"Um. Sinead? Why is Dan on the roof?"

She didn't even look up from her book.

"Oh. He's trying out my new invention. STICK-SHOES!"

* * *

><p><strong>60. I shouldn't introduce Jonah to 'Friday'.<strong>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

Jonah ducked under a table.

"STOP THAT SONG!"

Hamilton walked in...and started dancing to it.

"That's a great song."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. How did you like those rules? Send suggestions by PMs or reviews. REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Rules 61 to 70

**Dan's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>61. Don't scream spontaneously.<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hamilton jumped into the room swinging a baseball bat. He spun a heroic spin...and broke Amy's favorite vase. It had belonged to Grace.

"Oh No! Dan, come to my funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>62. Do not blame the above incident on a unicorn.<strong>

"DAN! Who broke my favorite vase?"

"A purple unicorn called Sparkly Sunshine-y Darling Purple Rainbow Twinkle Lolo."

She stared at me like I'd gone mad.

"Seriously Dan. That's weird, even for you."

* * *

><p><strong>63. I'm not allowed to put the volume of an unused amplifier WAY up.<strong>

Jonah walked into the room near the crystal display. He plugged in his iPod and put his own song, 'I'm totally awesome!" It blasted out at full volume.

He couldn't even hear 30 tons of crystal breaking!

* * *

><p><strong>64.<strong> **Ian's allergic to cats.-ALWAYS remember that.**

Saladin walked into the room holding paws with a beautiful female cat.

I was watching them with my mouth hanging open.

Ian walked into the room and,

"ACHOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>65. Don't get a trumpet into the Cahill Manor.<strong>

"Thank you Amazon delivery dude."

Yay! I finally have my own...TRUMPET!

Amy walked into the room.

"Dan can you wake Ian up? We are ordering pizza and we don't know what he likes."

I smirked.

"Sure my DARLING sister. I'll go and wake him up."

I went into his room and took out my trumpet. I played a note right next to his ear!

"AAAAAAA!"

Ian fell out of his bed and rolled right upto the couch. He then got up and fell again due to tripping over some pillows. After finally (We're talking 10 minutes people!) getting himself together he turned to me. He frowned.

"Daniel what do you need. After all that it better be good!"

I smiled innocently at him.

"What pizza would you like?"

**66. I shouldn't use a trumpet to wake anyone up.**

* * *

><p><strong>67.I shouldn't get all the Branch animals into the manor. It causes great panicking.<strong>

I sat on the porch, taking in a normal Sunday morning.

Fresh breeze, cup of cocoa, the smell of freshly mowed grass and everyone being chased by a bear, snake, wolf, a guy wearing a dragon suit and a dove **(I thought since dove is a symbol of peace and Madrigals are the 'peace branch' it fit.)**

* * *

><p><strong>68. Never give out Jonah's e-mail on Facebook or Twitter. <strong>

Jonah logged on to his e-mail and saw...7685943 unread emails!

"Oh man! I'm growing unpopular!"

* * *

><p><strong>69. Don't sync Hamilton's iPod with Ian's iTunes.<strong>

Hamilton hit shuffle on his iPod. Mozart started to play.

"Why the heck is there a lullaby on my iPod!"

* * *

><p><strong>70.I'm not allowed to do Evan's homework.<strong>

"Don't worry Evan. You go get my game. I'll do your homework."

He left and Hamilton came into the room. I shoved the book at him.

"Enjoy doing homework."

Hamilton sat down and saw the first question.

_What is the formula for pi._

_Ha. they run a school and don't know the spelling of pie._

He answered it. Want to know what he wrote. Look below:

_**Mix cocoa and flour in top of a double boiler over hot water and whisk in about half of the 1 cup of water, just enough to make a smooth paste. **_

_**Blend in the sugar and the beaten egg yolks and add remaining water and milk. Cook over low until the mixture is thick; add butter and vanilla. Pour into baked pie crust.**_

_**Top with whipped cream or whipped topping, or use the egg whites to make a **__**meringue. Chill thoroughly. Serve when cool.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Super-short chapter. But I'm trying my best to update and my next update will probably be on Monday. No promises though. I have a biology test on tuesday. Ugh. Wish me luck!<strong>


	10. Rules 70 to 82

**Dan's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>71.I'm not allowed to buy items on Amazon.<strong>

Amy walked into the room and fainted in shock and horror.

The room was carpeted in Gucci rugs, there were fifteen ceramic and crystal statues on pedestals and...is that the Mona Lisa?

Dan looked at his sister and shook his head, causing his Armani sunglasses to fall off. He grabbed a box of Godiva chocolates and said sadly,

"Now she won't be able to try on her Lois Vuitton dress!"

* * *

><p><strong>72. Dan isn't allowed to call his friends over.<strong>

"Atticus! Come in, come in. You will be staying right?"

Atticus looked at me nervously and said, well there is a condition. Jake has come and he's also going to stay."

"No problem bro. Charlie get their bags!"

Charlie walked to the bags and picked them up. He saw Jake and Jake saw him.

"I LOVE your hair!"

They said in unison. They both walked away chatting about hair products and I saw Charlie...demonstrating a hair-flip.

"Oh no. This is Justin Bieber all over again." I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>73. Just because Evan doesn't know French, I'm not allowed to insult him.<strong>

Evan walked up to Ian looking as scared as a scared Evan. He threw pair a trousers at him.

Ian looked at him weirdly and picked it up. It had a big hole in them due to the iron.

"Evan vous êtes fou. Ce sont sur-mesure Armani. Vous êtes le plus grand foudans le monde. Le prix de l'un d'eux est égal au prix de cinq jean diesel. Aller à résoudre ce problème dès maintenant!"

**(A/N: Translation : "Evan are you crazy. These are tailor-made Armani. You are the biggest fool in the world. The price of one of them is equal to the price of five diesel jeans. Go solve this problem now!" All thanks to Google Translate.)**

"Um...what!"

* * *

><p><strong>74. I'm not allowed to learn Chinese to irritate anyone. (Again thanks to google translate.)<strong>

嘿艾米。是你的研究幾乎完成了。我餓了- That's what the note in her room said. She attempted to translate it and came up with : _We are watching you. Beware of the purples. _No that doesn't make any sense but maybe it's Vespers instead of purples. Her chinese wasn't that good anyway. Oh no.

"Lets run everyone! The Vespers are coming!"

**(Actual translation: Hey Amy. Is your research almost done. I'm starving)**

**75. Don't trust notes written in another language.**

* * *

><p><strong>76. Amy and Jake aren't dating.<strong>

"AMY! Are you cheating on me with that...thing?"

Evan barged into the room and the look on Amy's face was priceless when she saw him pointing at Jake.

"What? Are you kidding me? He's a less arrogant version of Ian...with red hair and 5 feet of attitude! Who told you tha..."

They both turned to look at me. I looked at my watch-less hand.

"Oh! Look at the time! I must be going now."

* * *

><p><strong>77. Don't take Charlie's hair-stuff.<strong>

"Oops."'

I just threw Charlie's hair-dryer in the garbage disposal. It's not like he'll notice it anyway.

"CATHY! NO!"

Charlie started to weep. I feel terrible.

"I'm really so-"

"Give us a minute alone please."

I left him hugging a small piece of blue metal.

* * *

><p><strong>78. I'm not allowed to stare at Ian.<strong>

We recently got the Rosenbloom brothers in on the list. YAY! They might make it more funny. Who knows?

I sat on the chair staring at Ian. He smoothened his hair. I kept on staring.  
>He sat up straight. I kept on staring.<br>He smoothened out his sweater. I kept on staring.  
>He cleared his throat and said, "Is something wrong?". And guess what? I kept on staring!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>79. Cheyenne Wyoming isn't our new neighbor.<strong>

"Dan are you sure that Cheyenne Wyoming is our new neighbor."

I sighed. Why won't they believe me already.

"Yes I'm sure. Who else has blond hair as straight as that?"

No one could argue with that.

We went over to her house with our weapons hidden in places ranging from rings to giant duffel bags. We rang the bell and were greeted by...Ashley Tisdale.

I jumped on her back.

"Remove that mask Cheyenne, right NOW!"

Jonah and Hamilton followed my lead and splashed foam on her. Amy, Sinead and Natalie looked around for clues.

"Um. Guys? That's the real Ashley Tisdale."

She pointed to a wall full of pictures of the HSM gang and a shelf on awards.

I, on the other hand, was pulling her cheeks and her face while on her back.

"Oh. Um. Love your songs and HSM rocks. Yay!"

And we all ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>80. Photoshop is BAD.<strong>

I sent the picture to everyone and in 7 seconds everyone was on the floor, holding their stomachs, laughing while Charlie pouted.

They all were looking at a picture of Beyonce.

Well Beyonce with Charlie's face.

Imagine Beyonce. Now add big green eyes, a slight stubble and a small mustache. Yup. You got...Charlyonce.

* * *

><p><strong>81. Life isn't Disney.<strong>

"Evan this is awesome. Thank you."

They were on a moonlight picnic.

_"I just showed you the world. Shining, Shimmering Splendid. Tell me Amy. Now when did you last let your heart decide"_

"Um. Evan. I'm flattered that you're singing for me but...why the heck are you singing for me."

Evan held her hand and stood up, making her stand with him. And they waltzed around the garden.

_"What's that playing on the radio? Why do I start swaying to and fro? _

_I have never heard that song before. But if I don't hear it anymore._

_It's still familiar to me. Sends a thrill right through me. _

_Cause those cords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to Amy."_

Amy blushed and Evan began to do the tango with her,

"_Tonight the summer heat is burning into me_  
><em>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh<em>  
><em>The rhythm of the beat will set my body free<em>  
><em>Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh"<em>

Amy smiled and looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. We should go."

Evan dropped her to her room and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a while and then Amy broke away, pulled a guitar out of no where and started to sing,

_"__Today was a fairytale, you were the prince, I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six. Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale._  
><em>Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress, You wore a dark gray t-shirt<em>

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale."_

* * *

><p><strong>82. I'm not allowed to give everyone nicknames.<strong>

Instead of telling you exactly why Dan is wearing a tutu and has a black eye, I will simply tell you everyone's nicknames.

Amy = Wendy Wu times 2 **(You know, the Disney movie)**

Ian=Polo Boy

Natalie= Shopping Queen

Sinead=Einsteinette

Ned & Ted=Bookends

Jonah=Gangsta'

Hamilton=Hammer & Nails

Madison & Reagan= Female Hitlers

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter. I'm thinking of only keeping it till 100 rules instead of 150. Then I can work on some other ideas I have. The songs used in this chapter are:<strong>

**A Whole New World-Aladdin**

**Those Magic Changes-Grease**

**Just Wanna Dance-Shake It Up**

**Today was a Fairytale-Taylor Swift.**


	11. Rules 83 to 90

**83. I shouldn't tell Sinead that Atticus is smarter then her.**

"Hey Sinead. Did you know that Dan said that Natalie said that Evan said that Amy said than Ned said that Atticus is smarter than you?"

Sinead's expression of confusion at my long list of names turned into one of sheer anger. She turned to me.

"Ted Starling how dare you say that!"

"But I di-"

"He's smarter than me? Who says that!"

"Well around-"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

* * *

><p><strong>84. Just because Ian is British, doesn't mean that he goes to Hogwarts.<strong>

I am walking down the corridor to Ian's room. I have to ask him a very important question. I ran my hand through my dirty blond hair.

My life depends on this question. I knocked on his door feeling more nervous than ever. Ian opened the door.

"Hey Ian. I was wondering. Since, you're British do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Dan I don't know wha-"

BUT...I cut him off.

"And if you do, are you a Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

Ian stared at at me.

"What the hell is a hufflepuff?"

* * *

><p><strong>85. I'm not allowed to host a party without permission.<strong>

"No no! Those palm trees go there. The luau is on that stage. Did you send out invites?"

* * *

><p><strong>86. Just because Fiske is known as 'The Man in Black' doesn't mean that he always has to wear black.<strong>

"THIS PARTY ROCKS!"

A random voice shouted. I couldn't agree more! My girlfriend was dancing with me, wearing an amber-colored halter dress, which matches her eyes perfectly, she had little umbrella earrings in her ears and was wearing a chunky golden bracelet.

She was holding my hand with one hand and a drink was in the other.

Amy and Evan were dancing somewhere and Ian was escaping from girls.

But then everyone and everything stopped.

Fiske entered the room. He was wearing tan cargo shorts, a green Polo T-Shirt and green slippers.

He noticed the silence.

"What! Go back to dancing you people. Enjoy!"

We followed his advice and I whispered to Natalie, "Is he on drugs?"

* * *

><p><strong>87. I'm not allowed to judge people on their hair-color.<strong>

"Oh man. Blonds are so dumb."

I said to Hamilton after he showed me his answer for pi.

In a minute I was on the floor, with Evan on top of me, hitting me with a...was that a...FRYING PAN!

* * *

><p><strong>88. I'm not allowed to use Dan's photographic memory.<strong>

"Hey Dan!"

My girlfriend said super-duper cheerfully.

"Hey Nat. What's up?"

She smiled.

"Oh nothing much. I was wondering...if you remembered what I wore to Grace's funeral?"

Um...Okay.

"Uh. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason."

"Um. Okay you were wearing a black designer dress. You had silver N's in your ear and a diamond necklace."

"Thanks DAN!"

"You finally said my name right."

* * *

><p><strong>89. I'm not allowed to send information to the Scholastic Company.<strong>

"DAN! WHY IS THERE A BOOK CALLED 39 CLUES IN THE BOOKSTORE!"

Dan looked up from his game.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Amy's face was red.

"BECAUSE...you sent them information!"

"No I didn't! It must've been someone else!"

* * *

><p><strong>90. I'm not allowed to make a Cahill Jingle.<strong>

_"We're a cut-throat family-y_

_ We will kill you_

_ Cahills forever_

_ That line..._

_ is unfortunately true"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter. I'm sorry for not updating. I know that you must've seen the title, and yes I'll be doing only 101 rules. So there'll probably be around two chapters more. BYE!<strong>


	12. Rules 91 to 95

**91. I'm not allowed to make couple names.**

Sinead entered the room and saw a very weird sight.

Evan and Amy were sitting on a bench laughing, with Evan's arm around her, while Jake and Ian were staring daggers at Ian.

Sinead couldn't help herself.

"OH MY NEWTON! Who will win this battle of Amy's heart? Will it end up being Amian, Evamy or Jamy?"

* * *

><p><strong>92. I shouldn't insult rap in front of Jonah<strong>

Jonah and Reagan were lounging in the...well, lounge. The radio was on and 'Stereo Hearts' was blaring out.

Then Justin Bieber's 'Baby' started to play. They got mad but they tolerated it and continued to laugh and talk. But when the rap started everything changed.

"Ugh! I HATE rap!"

Jonah looked ready to cry.

"Really?", He stammered.

"Yes! Almost as much as I hate Justin Bieber!"

Guess who walked into the room at that moment?

"HEY!" Justin shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>93.I am not allowed to order pizzas<strong>

World War III was going on in the Mansion.

Test-tubes were being broken, make-up was thrown out the window, books were being fed to a gorilla, and suits and perfumes were in the garbage disposal.

Want to know why?

Dan ordered a PLAIN Cheese Pizza.

And everyone wanted something else. Such as caviar, glucose, octopus, and Coke.

* * *

><p><strong>94. Ned isn't my personal calculator.<strong>

"Ned?"

Natalie walked into the room innocently blinking.

Ned smirked and said, "What do you want Natalie?"

She slumped.

"Maths homework? My friend sent me the sheets I need to fill."

Ned got mad.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CALCULATOR!"

Natalie looked up and down.

"Do you really want me to answer that?", she said pointing at his black jeans (covered in scribbled equations), white converse (with numbers on them) and White T-Shirt (with a Calculator picture on it.)

* * *

><p><strong>95.I shouldn't hack into CliqueMe profiles at all.<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Everyone cracked up.

Sinead's profile message was...Hamilton's my SNUGGLE-BUNNY! We SNUGGLE the ENTIRE DAY!

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that? *Spoiler Alert for the below passage*<strong>

**Did you read TDON. I can't believe that JAKE has a crush on AMY! And that Evan's jealous! I just became okay with the fact that Evan and Amy are dating! If Jake and Amy ever get together I swear I. WILL. SCREAM!**


	13. Rules 96 to 101 It's the END!

**96. I shouldn't spread rumors about Amy's 'pregnancy'.**

Amy and Evan were looking over some blueprints for the new gym, when Fiske and Nellie walked in.

"Amy! Evan! I know I said that I like babies, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GET ONE!"

Nellie's speech was weird, considering the fact that Amy and Evan had no idea of what's going on.

Fiske's expression comprised of a scowl, a frown, an eye-brow raise and a growl. Only Fiske could manage an expression like that.

* * *

><p><strong>97.I shouldn't play match-maker.<strong>

Reagan and Jonah were sitting and debating.

Over what you may ask?

Well...that's what they were debating over.

"RAP VS ROCK!"

"No we were fighting about BOOKS VS MOVIES!"

"RAP!"

"MOVIES"

Natalie just sighed.

_I have to do everything myself. They are so mean. They don't even help me!_

So she simply walked up to them, pushed their heads together and voila! They're kissing!

* * *

><p><strong>98. I shouldn't leave this list anywhere. EVER!<strong>

"DAN! THAT WAS YOU!"

That pretty much sums up everyone's reaction. If you don't count dolls, perfumes, books, DVDs, canes and radishes being thrown at him. Ouch!

* * *

><p><strong>99.I shouldn't have all the Cahills at one place at the same time.<strong>

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIRBRUSH!"

"Why are these pictures on the net!"

"WHO BROKE MY TEST-TUBE!"

"So Pi is a number?"

"Hamilton! Pi. Is. A. Foundation. For. Math!"

"WHERE IS MY iPOD!"

"Hair Flip Time!"

So, in short, Natalie tore the place apart looking for her beloved hair-brush, Ian found some...interesting pictures **(A/N:Rule 2)**, Atticus was banging his head against a wall and Nellie was shouting at everyone. Oh, What a Good Day!

* * *

><p><strong>100. I shouldn't host Cahill Reunions.<strong>

_If you are asking me to elaborate, you haven't read the story._

* * *

><p><strong>101. I shouldn't make this list.<strong>

_Read the entire story. Then see if you understand this rule._

* * *

><p><strong>That felt like a good place to end this story. I hope you guys like it. Probably not, considering that I wrote this in 27 minutes exact, but my exams are going on, and I wanted to finish this story. So bye!<strong>


End file.
